


My father wasn't around

by Kjam



Series: Hamilton one-shots [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam
Summary: Alexander bumps into a strangely familiar man, who he realizes is the father he never met. How does he react? Can he forgive him?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamilton one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	My father wasn't around

**Author's Note:**

> What if Alexander's father left them when he was a baby?

The Hamilton family was going home after church. It was a nice sunny afternoon, Eliza stopped to talk to one of her friends, and Alex was looking for Philip who run ahead again. That’s when he bumped into a man.  
"I’m sorry, sir."  
"No problem. It was my fault, really, I..." suddenly he stops in the middle of his sentence and stares at Alexander like he sees a ghost.  
Alex is taken aback by the man’s expression. Maybe he recognized him as the treasury secretary? It wasn’t uncommon that people saw him and wanted to have a word.  
"Can I help you with something?"  
The man doesn’t answer, just keeps staring at him.  
"Well then, sorry again. Goodbye, sir."  
"Wait!" he catches Alex’s arm "I’m sorry, this is such a stupid question, but do you know Rachel Faucette, from Charlestown?"  
"Yes. She was my mother.  
"Oh my God. You are Alexander, aren’t you?"  
"Alexander Hamilton, yes. Did you know her?" he is happy to speak about her mother.  
He rarely meets someone from his past, especially someone who has known his mother.  
"You look just like her. You have her eyes."  
"How did you know my mother?"  
The man falls silent, so many emotions on his face: surprise, shame, regret. Then he looks into Alex’s eyes and answers.  
"I’m James Hamilton."  
Alexander freezes. James Hamilton. His father. He takes a good look at the man in front of him: grey hair, wrinkles, and his clothes are ragged, but underneath the dirt, he can see the resemblance. Their nose, the way he gestures.  
"You left us. I grew up as a bastard because of you."  
"I know, but..."  
"She died. We had nothing, and she died with me in her arms, and you weren’t there."  
"Son."  
"Don’t call me that. You have no right to say that world to me."  
Eliza catches up to them. She hooks her arms on to his.  
"Who is this gentleman, Alex?"  
"No one, darling. Let’s go."  
He takes Phillip’s hand and holds it tight. He doesn’t look back.


End file.
